servafandomcom-20200215-history
Jonson Space Dynamics Division
Jonson Space Dynamics Division, often just called Jonson Space Dynamics or JS2D, is a Mega-conglomerate of the Earth Partnership Trade Guild. JS2D's business is built around the construction of starbases, including large ones such as foundries, drydocks, gas giant mining installations, or resupply and repair depots. But also smaller stations like radio transmitters and sensor arrays. JS2D is known for its custom starbase construction, often sending teams to survey the specific circumstances of the planet in question and the intended usage for the starbase, before sending a Star Galleon loaded with the prefabricated parts to assemble in orbit. Besides starbases, JS2D also specializes in zero-g construction in general, and manufactures parts and equipment for use on a starship to carry out these constructions. JS2D works closely with its trade guild members. HMMC makes heavy use of helium-3 mining platforms built by JS2D. Acteon starships are often built in foundries ordered from JS2D. Outside of the trade guild, Akator Mining Subsidiary makes use of their stations for asteroid and gas giant ring mining. In addition, just over half of all orbital installations over Earth were designed and built by them. Founding Out of any still-active mega-conglomerate, JS2D has perhaps the most humble origins, relatively speaking. While others started as already-massive coalitions of corporations operating throughout the world, Jonson started simply with the Jonson family buying out the deprecated waste of what was once the Kennedy Space Center, along with the rest of Cape Canaveral in Year 93. The Cape had declined since its heyday during the Cold War. Port Canaveral had once been among the busiest ports by passengers in the world, and ranked high in cargo tonnage as well. Since then however, a combination of factors weakened the region's economy, and the progression into the interstellar age rendered the launchpad and facilities of the old space center obsolescent, and the United States was looking for other ways to expand its interstellar reach. The Jonson family turned the space center into a public museum, before setting about the task of reviving the economy. During the previous year Acteon had introduced the Zanj-class Star Galleon for mass-production and export. The Zanj-class was an immense success, rendering nearly all existing ships of its type obsolete and ushering in a new wave of exploration, commerce, and colonization for the Expansion Era. While everyone else was eager to get their hands on the Zanj, Acteon at the time was still a small company, and could not meet demand fast enough. No one else's shipyards were able to be easily retooled to construct the Zanj. Fortunately, JS2D had not yet started building its foundries during this craze. In a bold move of corporate diplomacy, perhaps the first true megacorp alliance was made. Port Canaveral reached out to Mombasa with an offer. JS2D offered to help Acteon meet its demand by loaning off future shipyard space and optimizing its existing construction processes and equipment. In exchange, JS2D asked for Acteon engineers to provide the Jonsons with detailed blueprints of the Zanj in order to properly tool their future shipyard to build it, and license the starship's construction under the Jonsons for up to 500 units over the next 10 years, upon which the terms would be subject to renegotiation. Later that day, the two had formed an agreement that would be the foundation for the Earth Partnership trade guild. JS2D's success was directly tied to Acteon's. While Acteon designed and built the best starships, Jonson found ways to optimize them and make them cost-efficient to mass-produce. Over the next decade, the prosperity of both companies grew significantly. Jonson was able to expand along the Gulf Coast, forming crucial resource agreements with Texan and Mexican mining and manufacturing corporations. Shipping was once again drawn to Port Canaveral, and this stimulus drew emigration from the rest of Florida and Cuba. Jonson became the largest single employer in the Gulf area and over the next decade expanded its facilities into Mexico, Cuba, and other areas throughout the Caribbean. Jonson found itself managing more than a museum and some orbital facilities - it had built an empire. When it had come time to renegotiate the Deal of 94, prospects for renewing it were good. In the last ten years the two companies had come to cooperate in many other areas, growing into close business partners. So it was that in Year 104, Mombasa and Port Canaveral declared an ongoing friendship and cooperation that formed the backbone of one of the Domain's most powerful trade guilds. Category:Megacorps